memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas
Earth]] Christmas was an annual Earth religious and cultural holiday that commemorated the birth of Jesus Christ and was celebrated on December 25. While central to the faith of Christianity, it also expanded to include such fixtures as Santa Claus, Christmas trees and wreaths. In 2000 – while recording a personal journal entry on December 27 – Shannon O'Donnel noted that, while she wasn't looking forward to New Year's Eve, at least Christmas was over. Despite this, Alexandria Books was still decorated for that holiday, including a star and an ornament of a reindeer pulling a sleigh. ( ) In the Julian Bashir, Secret Agent holoprogram, Julian Bashir gave Anastasia Komananov a set of exploding earrings for Christmas of 1963. ( ) In 2152, Jonathan Archer sarcastically suggested that he thought the Kreetassan reconciliation demands might involve "standing on one foot with my eyes shut reciting "The Night Before Christmas"." ( ) alongside a Christmas tree]] In 2265, a Christmas party was held for personnel in the science labs of the Federation starship ''Enterprise''. James T. Kirk made an appearance, and ended up spending a romantic evening with Helen Noel after they met, danced and he talked about the stars. ( ) Christmas is the setting of A Christmas Carol, a play in which Data was going to be performing as Ebenezer Scrooge in 2367. ( ) When telling Harry Kim about why he finally confessed to his incidence of pilot error, which killed his shipmates, Tom Paris joked that "the ghosts of those three dead officers came to me in the middle of the night and taught me the true meaning of Christmas”''.'' ( ) While trapped in the Nexus in 2371, Captain Jean-Luc Picard experienced a Christmas – complete with a Christmas tree, presents and dinner – with his illusory children and wife, before being shaken from his reverie and resuming his mission to stop Tolian Soran from destroying the Veridian system. ( ) While attempting to escape Q in 2372, Quinn briefly tried to hide the , disguising it as an ornament on a Christmas tree. ( ) In 2376, overwhelmed with gifts from various visitors, Kathryn Janeway rhetorically asked Chakotay if it didn't look like Christmas morning in here. ( ) Also that year, the holographic character Michael Sullivan mentioned Christmas twice, once when he described Harry Kim and Tom Paris as being "trussed up like Christmas turkeys", and when Janeway gave him a copy of Mark Twain's A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court, asking her if it was "Christmas come early" ( ) Appendices Background information In the same year as the production and first airing of the episode "Death Wish" (featuring Quinn's brief attempt to hide the USS Voyager by disguising it as an ornament on a Christmas tree), Hallmark released a Christmas tree ornament of Voyager. ("Death Wish" text commentary) Apocrypha *Christmas was also a central story element in "Spirit in the Sky!," an issue of DC Comics' ''Next Generation'' comics miniseries. External links * * de:Weihnachten Category:Earth Category:Celebrations Category:Mythology Category:The Dixon Hill Series